Give it a title
by The Neko Chan
Summary: oneshot. Kagome's almost suicide...Inuyasha's true feelings. will it be too late? a fic i wrote while depressed...


Me: hey ppls, yeah im working on my other fic...but i just wanted to do a oneshot, really badly.

Hiei: hm. baka, u should finish what u start before starting something else.

Me: Shut up, fuckass. i can do whatever i want!

hiei: growls

Me: EEPP! Review. runs from hiei

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Kagome sighed, staring at the deep water. She sat on the cliff, her legs hanging over. her comrades were all asleep.. None of them knew how she felt. None of them knew of the pain she had, holding to herself, not wanting to bother them with her problems.

She thoght back to what drove her to this madness. seeing him, with his arms wrapped around her, watching him tenderly stroke her hair. Kissing her cold lips, telling her he'd always be there for her. inuyasha had chose, and he chose Kikiyo.

It was the best choice, she thought. She had always been weak, always in trouble. He had always rescused her from demons, telling her how stupid she was or how much trouble she caused him. At least now with kikiyo, he would'nt have to resue her. She could look out for herself. She was stronger.

Before she had left to come here, Inuyasha had been sleeping. they all were, since it was well into the middle of the night. She had taken the rosary beads from his kneck, so carefully that he hadnt even stirred. She looked at him for the last time then, and started off, placing the note and the beads in his hand. She passed Shippo and Kilala, kissing the fox demon on the forhead. He had become like a son to her. She hadnt wanted to leave him, but couldnt bear being there any longer.She saw Sango and Miroku, sleeping in each others arms. They had finally gotten their feelings out, and were expecting a baby in 3 months. She would never be able to see it, but hoped it grew to be as stong as its father and as beautiful as its mother.

Now, she stared at the full moon. Since it was, Inuyasha was human. That was why he hadnt stirred. She was relieved. She stood up, staring now at the dark water. She stook a deep breath, preparing to jump. She heard a twig snap behind her. She sun around to face Kikiyo, whos cold eyes stared at her.

"Kikiyo." Kagome's voice was small and weak.

"Your going to jump, then?" Kikiyo asked.

Kagome looked back at the moon. "Hai. There is no way i could return to my own time. Here he is with you. You deserved him. It pains me to much to stay here."

Kikiyo nodded. "i understand. But are you sure you want this?"

"Yes." Kagome said. She had called upon Kikiyo earlier, telling her to meet at the cliff. She was going to give Kikiyo her soul back.

Something was wrong. Inuyasha opened his eyes. He looked down, at the note in his hands. The beads. he thought. Kagome must have taken them off. Why would she do that? He opened the note. His eyes widened. it read:

Dear Inuyasha and everyone,

I'm sorry for everything. All the times i was caught by demons and you had to rescue me, i apologize for. I'm just a nuiciance. Now you can be with kikiyo and not have to worry about me. I will always love you, Inuyasha. Please take care of Shippo. I know deep down you really love him like a son. And make sure Sango and Miroku are happy. and you, Inuyasha, please, be happy with your life with kikiyo.

Kagome

what was she talking about? he had nevere chose to be with Kikiyo. he hadnn't seen her fvor as month, and he had told her that he loved Kagome.

i have to find her, he thought. before its to late. He stood up and cursed the full moon. Since he was human it would be harder to find her. He grabbed Tetsiaga, and ran off in the direction of the cliffs.

It was almost over, kikiyo thought, happily, as they both stood on the edge of the cliff. Once Kagome was gone, she would have inuyasha to herself. They could finally be together. Of course, she had to pretend to feel sorry for Kagome. She didn't know it was kikiyo who had put the images of herself and Inuyasha in young Kagome's mind. they had to move quickly, however, because she could sense Inuyasha on his way to rescue 'His' Kagome. Kikyo alomost growled at the thought. He had told her a month ago that he chose Kagome. But apperently, he hadn't told Kagome that yet. Stupid fool, she thought. Kagome couldn't see that Inuyasha loved her. well, with Kagome gone, Inuyasha would fall right into her arms.

Kagome turned to kikiyo. "I'm ready."

Kikiyo nodded. They turned to face each other, both closing their eyes. kikyo started summoning the other half of her soul. Both begain to glow, softly at first, then more brighter.

Kagome could feel her half of the soul resisting, and she willed it to give up. Obediently, it did. She felt herself begin to grow weaker.

"NO! Kagome!" It was inuyasha. Both girls turned. Inuyasha felt fear settle in his stomach. was it to late? "Kikyo, please, let her go!"

"It's to late, Inuyasha. Now, you can be with me forever!" Kikyo's eyes were changing, become less cold, more alive. Kagome's face became pailer, her eyes losing their warm glow.

"I'm sorry, inuyasha." her voice was weak. "I want you to be happy."

"kagome." what was this? Inuyasha could feel tears dripping down his face. kagome's eyes widened slightly. he...was crying? For her? never. they must be tears of joy, of getting Kikyo back...

"Please, Kagome. Don't let her do this." inuyasha pleaseded. "I love you."

Kagome gasped. kikyo screamed. As weak as she was, kagome stumbled over to Inuyasha, breaking the connection between her and Kikyo. She touched Inuyasha's cheek, wiping away his tears.

"Inuyasha, is this true?" She asked.

He nodded. "Kagome, I love you. I told kikyo this."

"But...i saw you two..." Kagome said.

This was enough. If kikyo wasn't going to get the other half of her soul, nor Inuyasha, neither was kagome. "I did it." She said. "I put the images into your mind. You stupid fool, you ruined everything. I should have had Inuyasha. Now, its time for you to die."

Kikyo reached out, grabbing kagome from inuyasha's hold. then, she let herself fall off the cliff, brining Kagome with her.

"NO! Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. He could do nothing but watch the woman he loved, and the woman he once loved, tumble to their deaths in the cold, dark river. And then, the sun came up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cricket cricket

Neko: well? stares at the audience

Readers: ...

Neko: cat ears droop i new it. u all toatally hate it...

Hiei: well...i could have told you that, baka.

Neko: ...sobbs and throws herself into hiei's arms

Hiei: uh...stares at the sobbing cat don't you have a boyfriend?

Neko: cheers up yes i do. Hi Koi!

BF: sweatdropps

Neko: ok everyone. R&R...was it awful? bad? horrible? to long? to short?

Hiei: your short...

Neko: growls ur like, 2 inches taller than me.

Hiei: Exactly. now, R&R so she'll have higher self esteem.

Neko" cuddles hiei's arm Yup!


End file.
